


Gone

by FrancesOsgood



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Aftermath, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesOsgood/pseuds/FrancesOsgood
Summary: It was all perfect. The plan. The execution. All… perfect. And yet, she’s gone.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Gone

Gone.

She’s gone. Just like that. A few barely remembered lines and she slipped away. Out of my grasp. Forever. I had been so sure. It was all perfect. The plan. The execution. All… perfect. And yet, she’s gone. 

I could have borne it had it not been for the look in her eyes as she said the words that undid me. There was no remorse there. No regret. Only anger and determination. She can’t be blamed I suppose, young as she is. Perhaps I should have made myself more clear. But I felt that I was laying my heart bare to her. Offering up my very essence to her greedy grasp. And she let it burst like a crystal bubble in her hand.

I felt it in the deepest part of my being. A rending. I was torn apart. Ripped to shreds and then cruelly, hastily sewn back together and dumped into a crumbling castle. And we’re both in ruins, the castle and I. Fragments of sandstone and filaments of magic hang in tatters. Beyond repair. 

I fear we’ll both fade. And I have no more strength or desire to fight the fading. I welcome it. Oblivion. But even that spurns me and I am left cold. A wreck of a king in a broken castle. Alone.

The memory of her lingers like the echo of a fading dream in the morning light, but she is gone. And the light is gone. And the morning, and indeed the dream. All burned down to a slowly dying ember among the ashes. And then, in a whisper of smoke, it winks out of existence. 

Gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this angsty scrap wedged between the couch cushions in my Google Docs lounge. I'm sure there are plenty more like this that have fallen between the cracks. Perhaps I'll share them if anyone is interested.


End file.
